It is known that modular buildings are sectional prefabricated structures that consist of multiple sections called modules. The modules can include any number of walls, floors, ceilings, and roof components. The modular building is often prefabricated, such as in a six sided boxes constructed in a remote facility, then delivered to their intended site of use. Additionally, the modules can be placed side-by-side, end-to-end, or stacked, allowing a wide variety of configurations and styles in the building layout.
The inventor was aware that modular buildings were not always efficient to build or transport. Nor did these modular building have enough flexibility to form a wide variety of buildings. Nor were the aesthetics of the finished structures satisfactory for most consumers in the market. And the inventor realized that the individual components for the modular buildings were not perfect, often too heavy or bulky. The inventor also knew that the finished modular buildings were often flimsy, unable to withstand strong winds or earthquake type forces.
Through research and interaction with construction workers and contractors, the inventor learned that the construction of buildings and various structures for recreational or utility purposes traditionally requires the person building the structure to have at least moderate carpentry and construction skills. In addition, tools and materials such as hammers, nails, screws and screwdrivers, and saws are required. Depending on the size and scale of the project, it also can be necessary to dig holes or trenches for a foundation, mix and pour cement for that foundation. Then, upon completion of the task, the person must remove the resultant spoils and unused construction materials. All of these require significant physical effort, are time-consuming, and of significant expense.
The inventor decided to invent a modular system of buildings that utilized lightweight, yet structurally sound modular components that interconnected through frictional forces, so that a direct lateral force could mate two components together, and thus, the need for special tools and skillsets could be minimized. The inventor knew that the frictional engagement should also provide sufficient flexibility to withstand external forces playing on the panels and seams of the modular structure. The inventor also figured out that if the time in which to construct the structure could be reduced, the labor costs could also commensurately be reduced.
Through research, the inventor realized that the system should include all of the required structural components including floors, walls, ceilings, trusses, and roof elements. All of these components should be adapted to frictionally interconnect to each other. The inventor initially designed a foundation base with frictional channels that could form a supportive foundation for wall panels and floor panels through a frictional snap-lock engagement. The inventor realized that this kind of laterally direct engagement between modular components negated the need to slide the panels against the base, and thus require more space. The lateral connection reduced the need for this extra space.
Through trial and error, the inventor learned that adding projections and identically shaped recessions along the edges of the panels, and performing a frictional snap-lock engagement between them, additional structural integrity was created during the frictional interconnections. The inventor developed a double spike shape and a semicircle shape, making the peripheral edges of each shape interconnect through a frictional snap-lock engagement. These unique shapes helped the interconnections become stronger, yet still allowed for flexibility to withstand external forces.
The inventor did realize this aspect, and the modular building was suddenly more efficient. However, the inventor realized that the components were not diverse enough to build the different types and sizes of structures that the markets demanded. So the inventor continued diversifying the shapes and dimensions of the panels, adding a curved panel, an apex panel, an L-shaped panel, a T-shaped panel, and panels that created hexagonal shaped structures. The capacity to include lighting, staircases, and shingles was also integrated into the modular system so that the system could be used both indoors and outdoors.
Systems and methods for constructing modular buildings have been used for building quickly and efficiently in the past, yet none with the present characteristics of the present invention. See Patent numbers: U.S. 20120247043; U.S. 20130086850; U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,846 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,075.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method for constructing modular structures through a frictional snap-lock interconnection that minimizes the need for tools and sliding the components against each other.